just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastiano Di Ravello (Karthstan)
General Sebastiano Di Ravello was the general and dictator of Medici from 1986 to late 2015. General info He appears in QWTF spy's JC4, which is itself a prequel to JC3. He has no role in the story of Just Cause 4: Karthstan and serves as an easter egg. Role in the story Di Ravello, unlike JC3, has no role in the story and never physically appears. He only appears in his CommLink icon when playing his "lost" tapes. The Lost Di Ravello Tapes reveal more about him than in the JC3 tapes, even giving him motive and an extended background. He met Tom Sheldon who helped Di Ravello to power. Lost Di Ravello Tapes and expanded biography These audio tapes are easter eggs and audio diaries that never made it in Just Cause 3. They were accidentally left in Karthstan by Di Ravello. According to Di Ravello in day 6317, he was born on a farm in Insula Fonte, near Costa Del Porto. He resented the city due to its rude populace and horrible living conditions, vowing to burn it down himself. He had a good relationship with his father, but his mother died a year after he was born in a car accident. In day 6318, his fire obsession comes when he was burnt in an accident with his father. He reveals he lit a lighter too close to alcohol that he was drinking that his father had given him. He stated that "It felt he was able to control the fire" therefore leading to the constant fire puns and the cause of the scars on his face seen in Just Cause 3. He is also a fan of the Kasabian song "Fire" and Torre Floriam song "Firestarter" because of the mentions of fire. His father noticed his mental illness and tried to send him to a mental institution, but this failed when Di Ravello killed his father with a sickle. He reveals that he cried for hours upon his father's murder but felt like a victor and enjoyed killing his first human which was his father. He lied to the authorities and disposed of the evidence by placing his sickle in his father's grip, making it look like an accident thus clearing him of any wrongdoing. Di Ravello never went to any school to avoid bullying and becoming a social outcast and was home-schooled. He completed home-school receiving a GED. He lived with his uncle until he was an adult. In day 6319, he reveals that in the 80s, he had wanted to become like his father who was a general in World War 2, however, he couldn't pass the tests, so he threatened his doctor to give him a clean bill of health and used steroids to pass the physical tests. He also reveals that he was sent to an unknown war happening in the Middle East and soon after his tour, signed up for a position in the southern islands of Medici. He also reveals that he met Rico in person in 1985, a year before his rise to power. He comments that Rico was an "unlawful orphan" that should've been brought to justice. He then toppled the government and installed a military junta. In day 6320, he mentions his alliance to Karthstan and that he only made the alliance to export Karthstan's oil trade for Medici. He reveals that Said Farrah is "a poor fool" that can't "handle himself". He also mentions the EU, which in his opinion, reminds him of Medici when Dante was running things. He also has heard that Rico had overthrown Pandak Panay in Panau and that Karthstan had been making some noise dealing with some terrorist attacks. In day 6321, he reveals that Dimah had sent her plans for a wingsuit and unlimited C4 to Corestar, and in retribution, Di Ravello punished her by burning her with a blowtorch and forcing her to stay in the Bavarium facility. He reveals that he only wanted to Medici great by removing the liberal democracy under Dante that put unnecessary restrictions on guns and other goods. He gives his motivation for world domination, by bringing peace and order to the world without any more wars and "without any motive for any crime". He hoped to expand the human race to the stars and remove any alien race for human inhabitants and be the conqueror of the universe, thus the human race will be the only sentient species in the universe, where his government will be the only government in the universe. In day 6322, He received news of Dimah's escape to the Rebellion, resulting in him replacing her with Zeno as the head scientist of Bavarium Weapons. Di Ravello plans to finish the Rebellion off before Rico arrives in Medici In day 6323, he mentions the burning of the North, where he explained that the Rebellion occupied the sector and that he sent bombers to carpet bomb the entire area to remove the Rebellion. It worked as The Rebellion retreated to Southern Insula Fonte because of the intense bombing, but many houses were destroyed and many civilians were displaced. Di Ravello doesn't care because Bavarium was under the sector and thus sent his army to secure the deposits and remove any remaining civilians. Supernatural Nightmare DLC He can be encountered in the DLC which is non-canon. Around this time, he was enforcing a graveyard preventing from ghosts hurting other ghosts weaker than them. Until Rico comes across this graveyard and Di Ravello sees him. A small boss battle happens and Rico defeats Di Ravello's ghost. Di Ravello's last words before going to the Afterlife is "This can't happen againnnnnn". Trivia *He is the only returning villain in JC4. *A cheat code can be entered where you play as Di Ravello. It's a skin for Rico so he will have Rico's voice, lines, and everyone calls him Rico. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Easter Eggs Category:Antagonists Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dictators Category:DLC